The Contingency
by Vintage Vixxin
Summary: A series of one-shots and short stories based solely on the Winter Soldier and original characters.
1. Disclosure

**A/N Welcome to the new short story! Let me know what you think.**

 **SUMMARY - 1989, Bulgaria. After escaping from the Facility, weeks have passed as Latika and her caretaker Anissa continue to hide. Latika struggles with the prospect of finally being free when suddenly Hydra catches up and a certain truth is finally revealed.**

 **WARNINGS – mature themes and violence.**

* * *

 **Bulgaria, 1989**

It's a cold night.

My bones ache and my muscles keep tensing from both the temperature and nerves. I can't help but be alert and cautious for the minutes, hours and days to come. Every second torments me and I can't help but count the time for when they'll come. Sitting by the scratched and stained window, the worn curtains lied still and dusty to frame it. I can't see very far in the darkness of the night but I still stare with a certain intensity, just waiting for them to filter out from the shadowed fields.

We'd stopped in the middle of nowhere, an old country cottage that sat abandoned amongst a wide expanse of wilted grass and a single dirt road. A line of trees at the back of the home led into the woods; an escape route for if they found us. A faint creak from behind caught my attention along with the brightening glow of a candle. I didn't bother looking over my shoulder, but instead kept my eyes on the outside.

"You need to sleep Latika" spoke my caretaker, Anissa.

The woman with long slender legs and pinned blonde locks had been with me from the very beginning. She was one of the doctors at the Facility. The only person to ever show me compassion and kindness. Moving across the room to stand by me, her hand rested on my back; like the gentle and comforting caress of a mother.

"I can't close my eyes without seeing them" I replied with a soft voice "There everywhere. You know we can't keep running like this. They'll find us"

"It's been weeks and nothing"

"It doesn't matter how longs it's been. They're still out there. I can feel them creeping onto us" I replied "It was stupid to leave. Stupid of you to risk yourself for me"

She moved from beside me to in front so I could see her serious face; plump lips and round blue eyes "You'd rather be back there in that horrid place than free?"

"This isn't freedom, its suffering and misery" I replied "At least if we'd stayed I know you would have been safe. They wouldn't be trying to kill you. You know this isn't right"

"And neither was letting them keep you there, to be used and tortured" Anissa reached out a hand to caress a few strands of my dark brown hair "I should have taken you from there a long time ago. But I want you to know, this won't be your life forever. They'll give up their search and you can live a better life, a normal life, like you deserve"

I looked at her, my brown orbs boring into hers like clashing elements of water and earth. I wanted to speak out and say what I thought; the pure and honest truth, but I know it'll only make her upset. Anissa has done so much for me, she's given me a chance. I don't want to taint her sacrifice because of my own doubts and thoughts. It wouldn't be fair.

"Thank you" I replied instead. They were the only words I could muster that weren't a lie.

"You always say that"

"Because I mean it" I said before moving away from the window and over toward the mat on the floor. I told Anissa to take the bed in the single room of the house. Sleeping like this doesn't bother me "You should go back to bed. Better to keep your energy than waste it on talking to me"

Anissa stood by the window for a few moments longer before eventually heading back to the bedroom down the hall; the glow of the candle disappearing along with her. Sitting down on the mat, I shifted back until I leant up against the uneven wall; cracked with old wallpaper and wood. The moonlight poured in from the open windows and for a few more hours I sat like this, listening to the wind blowing outside and the occasional call of a bird.

Falling asleep, I dreamt of memories of the place I'd left behind and the people inside; the constant rush of doctors and uniformed men. The sound of guns and the wiring of metal as a solid fist swung my way. The taste of blood as I hit the hard concrete floor; a constant lesson to always pay attention during training. Don't get hit. Don't miss. Do what you're told and nothing more.

My lashes fluttered as the warm bright light blared into my closed eyes. Reaching up a hand to block out the harshness, I anticipated it to be the rays of the morning sun as it began to rise into the early blue sky. It was when I heard the faint rumble of engines and the sound of car doors slamming closed that I realised it's still dark outside, and the brightness is just that of headlights.

My heart skipped and my stomach churned at the fact that they'd found us again. After talking with Anissa earlier tonight, a slight part of me thought that perhaps she could be right – maybe they'd indeed given up the search for us. But it's times like these, where I'm proven so terribly wrong, that I scold myself for ever having hoped that things would be this _simple_.

Swallowing dryly, I shifted out of bed and kept low to the ground as I crept along the wooden floor. Heading down the hallway to Anissa's room, I stood by the bed and shook her awake before quickly covering her mouth and pressing a finger to my lips "Keep quiet and stay close" I warned "There here"

Anissa's blue eyes widened and a shot of fear flashed clear for me to see. Although she tries to hide it as best as she can, I know that she's scared; frightened for her life and what's to come. I don't blame her for any of it – she's only human. Letting go, Anissa stood up and I kept watch by the door as she quickly changed.

I turned at the sound of her dragging the backpack out from under the bed. It's filled with rations and weapons, everything we need to survive on our own; if for only a short while "Quickly" I spoke in a whisper as I heard the men's voices from outside.

A fist banged on the front door and the sound shook me to the core. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. A man called out to us "We know you're in there. Come out and we won't hurt you, or the doctor" he said with a booming voice "Refuse, and she'll die – a very _slow_ and horrible death"

I didn't speak but looked at Anissa as she stood still in terror. I took her hand "Don't listen. I won't let them hurt you" sifting through the backpack, I took out a gun and checked the cartridge.

Moving over to the bedroom window, I gently lifted it before looking out each way to make sure it's clear. I nodded "Out here" coming over, Anissa had the backpack on "Run as fast you can. Don't wait for me, just go"

"No" she shook her head "We stay together – always together"

Heavy boots crunched along the grass. The men are starting to surround the house and I can already hear them banging down the front door "Hurry" pushing Anissa forward, a uniformed guard suddenly came into view from just outside the window. He went to shout for his comrades when I shot him in the head. The front door suddenly shattered as the others ploughed through.

Hurriedly boosting Anissa out the window, she was hesitant when dropping down on the other side. She should have started running. She shouldn't worry about me all the time and worry more about herself and her own safety. Starting to climb the out the window, I was almost there when a hand grabbed a fist full of my shirt and pulled me back with force.

Anissa shouted my name "Latika!"

Landing on the bed, I rolled off to the other side and landed on the hard floor. Getting up, I'd dropped my gun during the fall and was left defenceless; except for my combat training. But then my stomach dropped with dread and uncertainty clouded my mind when I saw the man standing on the other side of the bed. His metal arm glinted while the rest was shrouded in darkness. A _man_ who's both a mentor and an enforcer.

The Soldier.

I stared at him as he stood solid and firm; a colder presence in an already cold room. There's nothing here to help me. Nothing that I know would even make a dent or give me a chance to escape. A fleeting moment passed when I suddenly heard Anissa scream from outside. Standing here stiff, I felt weak and helpless by the sound. I can't do anything. I can't help her. Not with _him_ standing in the way.

"I'm not going back" I spoke firmly with fists clenched at either side of me.

"You're actions have consequences" he spoke with that familiar tone. It was neither happy nor sad, but stuck in a sort of morbid middle ground "She'll die because of you"

"She was trying to help me"

"You don't need help"

He stepped forward and I took one back. I can feel the rough surface of the wall a mere few inches behind me "You could let us go. You could kill them" I tried to convince the Soldier, to turn him against his own captors "They've hurt us both. Don't you remember – all that pain?"

The Soldier ignored my words to stride around the bed. I have nowhere to go and the few punches I threw his way weren't enough to fend off the Soldier. He grabbed me by the back of the neck and took hold of one of my arms "There's nowhere in the world for you – for people like us"

"You're wrong"

The Soldier looked down at me before giving a harsh tug. I kicked and fought the entire length of the house until we were finally outside in the cold. There's two cars parked with their headlights still on, and a small group of guards stood around with their guns. A plump man stepped forth dressed in his iron pressed uniform. I don't know who he is but I know he's in charge, an Officer.

A whimper drew my attention and I few steps to the left of the Officer, I could see Anissa. She's been put to her knees with her hands on her head. She's shaking and crying with streaked tears running down her cheeks. Another guard stood behind her with his gun aimed firmly at her skull "Let her go" I pleaded.

"You heard my warning. You didn't listen" the Officer replied along with the _superior_ gesture of placing his hands on his hips.

Squirming in the Soldier's firm grip, I glanced at Anissa "I'll do what you want, if you let her go"

"There'll be no bargaining. There's no choice in the matter" the Officer turned from me to face Anissa "And as for the doctor, her traitorous actions must be dealt with accordingly. Hydra doesn't accept disloyalty and liabilities" there was a pause of silence before the Officer clasped his hands behind his back "Are there any last words doctor?" he asked mockingly.

It took a moment, but Anissa turned her head up from the ground. Her lips trembled but her whimpering had stopped in an act of defiance. In her last moment, she didn't want to look weak. I kept struggling in the Soldiers hold but I'm not getting anywhere. If it'd been anyone else, I could have saved Anissa from all of this. It might have ended bloody and brutal, but I could have done it.

Anissa spoke weakly "I have something to say"

"Then do speak" replied the Officer.

"Latika" she spoke with a chocked voice "I need you to listen to me" I hesitantly stilled at those words. Her darkened and blurred blue eyes stared up at me, just a few steps away.

"Hurry now doctor. Don't stall for time. Die with some –" the Officer was cut off and the next words to leave Anissa's mouth and fill the air had then stunned the place silent. It was as if the whole world stopped moving.

Anissa quickly raised her hand to point at me "He's your father"

My ears rang as a single gunshot echoed out with a bang. Anissa's body dropped forward to allow thick blood to soak into the soil below. I stared in horror of what had happened. My caretaker dead and my heart shattered. I can feel my insides twisting and coiling and I feel as if I'm going to be sick.

Swallowing, I held back and looked at the Officer instead. He stood poised with his gun aimed at Anissa's fresh corpse. There's a sour and almost menacing look on his face "Why did she say that?" I demanded firmly and frantically "What does she mean?"

Tears started to well in my eyes and I began to cry, my lungs becoming heavy as I struggled to take in a breath. I can feel the Soldiers hands still holding me and the touch burnt like searing fire. Anissa had pointed toward me and I knew – I _know_ , but I don't want to accept it as the truth. After all this time, feeling so alone and abandoned – but that was never the truth.

"Let go of me!"

The Soldier, he was there the whole time.


	2. The Very Last

**A/N Another one-shot! Let me know what you think.**

 **SUMMARY – A late night escapade holds unexpected consequences.**

 **WARNINGS – Sexual content**

* * *

His arms wrapped around me like a snake coiling tightly to its prey. It caused my breath to hitch in my lungs. I can't see him because of the darkness, but I can feel the material of his uniform pressing against my back; the same apparel that makes him appear so menacing and terrifying to his enemies. The heat of his body encompasses me and its soothing compared to the cold weather that's been lurking around the Estate.

Standing in the middle of the long hallway, the shadows enveloped us and it was silent until he spoke "You should be more careful" he muttered, not too loud encase someone might be awake and close by. It's well into the night and past my curfew. I should be in bed and fast asleep – certainly not talking to the Soldier.

"I wanted to see you" I replied "You weren't at training today"

"There was business to be dealt with"

My eyes wandered in the darkness, lightly brightened by the moonlight streaming in from the windows, to find a nearby oil painting that hung from the carved panel walls. Of course, it didn't bother me in the slightest that he might have killed someone tonight, or on any one of the nights he was gone. It's normal. It's necessary. And I never ask about it. I don't need to know and he doesn't need to tell me; not that he ever would.

I turned around in the Soldiers arms, which seemed to slacken. Facing toward him, I took shallow breaths and I could smell the fainting but distinct scent of gasoline and metal. Reaching out, I touched his left arm; the pads of my fingers slowly skimmed up the cold metal plates until it went to reach the sowed shoulder of his uniform.

He grabbed my wrist and lowered my hand away "Go back to bed" he instructed "You know the rules"

Shifting to move past me, I quickly clutched his arm to make him stop. I don't want the Soldier to leave, not yet. Gently loosening my grip, my hand wandered down his forearms to brush against the flesh of his right hand. Tracing faint patterns, I barely had time to respond when the Soldier suddenly grabbed hold of me. Wincing, his grip was tight and a hand fisted into my hair to hold me still. I can feel burn along my scalp and bruises starting to form.

"What do you want?" he questioned with anger and slight confusion.

Peering up at him, the beams of moonlight that came through, partially illuminated his face with an eerie gleam. Staring down at me, I watched as his own grey orbs trailed down to gaze at my lips. For some reason he's always like this, so hesitant and cold in the beginning. He acts as if he doesn't want to touch me and that he hates my very site – and then he does _this_.

The surprising but anticipated kiss.

Pressing his lips against mine, the stubble on his face scratched at my soft skin. Sighing in enjoyment, he reached down and picked me up with a hand under each thigh. Locking my ankles around his firm waist, he moved forward towards the door of his room – the place I was trying to get to before he caught me red handed.

Opening the wooden door with ease, we stepped inside the abyss of his room. Small and square shaped, there isn't much in terms of furniture. It's bare, with only the essentials of a single bed and a tall wooden cabinet. There's a medium sized window adjacent from his bed that overlooks the great span of trees that fills the back of the large Estate.

Afterwards, when I have a few minutes to spare, I'd sometimes sit and look at it. I always craved the outdoors but we were never allowed to leave the Estate. Every time I'd see a glimpse of the outside world through a window, I'd always feel so taunted by it. It seemed so close, separated by only a thin sheet of glass, and yet it was so far away.

Almost completely out of reach.

The wooden door closed and I was brought from my straying thoughts as we fell back onto his bed. It creaked and dimpled slightly from our combined weight. Moving his lips against mine, the Soldiers movements weren't rushed; just heated and firm. Not bothering with the lights, we couldn't risk someone seeing the glow underneath the door and coming to investigate.

We're too careful – too careful get caught, no matter how daring and dangerous the situation sometimes is. Like those lingering touches during training or quick moments in a hidden corner or an empty room. In honesty, I don't know how we got to be here – together with one another. I just know its feels good and incredibly satisfying. I've never had a _connection_ like this, until now.

Pulling my shirt over my head and flinging it on to the wooden floor below, I wriggled out of my pants and watched as the Soldier discarded his own black vest and shirt. My heart raced beneath my chest as he worked on the buckle of his pants. Leaning over me, the press of his warm and solid body raised hairs on the back my neck and along my arms. A few strands of his own long brown hair dangled down to almost brush against my face.

Reaching up to move away the loose hairs, I pulled him down a little closer before leaning up to press my lips back against his. The Soldiers right hand trailed down, rough and warm, along the soft flesh on the side of my stomach. Shuddering from both the cold air and his gentle touch, I enjoyed the moments like these. It makes me feel _different_ in an odd sort of way – something emotional.

But then he'd freeze for a split instant and that same angry and confused expression would cross his face. It's as if his personality flickers from one person to another. Like there's some sort of power struggle going on inside of him and he doesn't know which one to listen too. Earlier on, when we'd first started to meet, I'd try to say something. I tried to get him to talk but it just made things worse. He seemed even more conflicted and so I stopped trying and left him alone, but it's alright.

The body reveals more than words.

Curling his fingers into the waistband of my underwear, the Soldier leant back to drag the garment down the length of my legs. Taking hold of my left ankle, his lips trailed wet kisses to my knee before letting go "Turn around" he said.

Rolling over, he grabbed my waist to pull my backside up into the air. Fisting the bedsheets, my cheek pressed into his pillow and I could smell his lingering scent along the fabric; masculine and alluring. Spreading my legs wide, his calloused hand trailed along the base of my spine and down the curve of my backside to rest on my upper thigh. I could feel him pushing into me from behind, slowly sliding in deep to fill me up.

Holding in a wince, the stretch burns a little, but never as painful as the first time. Pulling almost all the way out, the Soldier continued to thrust again and again. I bit the knuckle of one of my fingers to quiet myself. My walls stretched further each time as he slowly built up the pace. The bed finally began to creak as it rocked to the motion of our bodies.

Moaning into the pillow, which I squeezed tight, sometimes I could feel him hit the very _back_ wall; it was a little uncomfortable but very enjoyable. The waves of pleasure felt almost sinful as my toes curled and thighs shook. Biting my tongue and lip to keep back the moans, a tang of iron coated my mouth; sweet and salty. I can feel the familiar coil starting to wind itself tighter in the pit of my belly, and I lowered my torso down just a little to shift the angle.

Plunging deeper, a gasp tore from me as my eyes squeezed shut. A jolt of pleasure shot right through me like lightening and my groin tingled wet and warm at the new sensation. All those times and he's never done _that_ before – hit that certain spot. I didn't have a chance to recover or conjure a single thought when his cold metal hand pressed down on my upper back.

Pinning me down, the Soldier pounded into me at a rough and unrelenting pace; each time hitting that exact spot that sparked explosions. Whimpering and moaning into the pillow, it didn't take long until my internal dam broke. Thrusting a few seconds longer, a warm gush filled my belly and a low grunt of moan sounded from behind me. It satisfied me, to know that the noise he'd made was because of me.

Blinking a few times, my vision was a little hazy and speckled with stars from having squeezed my eyes so tight. Small aftershocks thumped between my legs and the Soldier pulled out a moment later. Pulling me up, he manoeuvred us so that I lied on top of him, since there isn't much room on the single bed to be beside each other.

Resting my head on his chest, I took calming breaths. A slight sheen of sweat coated my skin and my locks of brown hair clung to my face and neck. Staring across the room, I looked out through the glass window and toward the trees. With my ear pressed against the Soldiers chest, I could hear the steady and firm rhythm of his heartbeat. As always, it's calm and even, as if we'd just been lying here this whole time.

Watching the very tops of the trees sway with the caress of the wind, I sighed knowing that I should leave before someone notices I'm gone. Getting out of bed, my feet touched the wooden floor and I found my scattered clothes before getting dressed. It isn't unusual for me to leave like this – so abrupt. But he never seemed to be bothered and it wasn't as if he held me in his arms afterwards, or tried to kiss me.

He never did any of that.

Afterwards always felt so remote and distant, especially within recent days. Facing away from the Soldier as I shrugged on my shirt, I went to open the door when I felt his warm chest press up against my back. The gesture shocked me, as it was unusual. All the other times he lets me go without a single word or move to stop me. The warmth of the Soldiers breath fanned along my neck and I swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of my throat.

"This is the last time" he whispered.

And it was – _the very last_.


End file.
